


Confession

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, blame the pepero cf for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: After harboring a crush on Jongin for three years, Sehun finally decides to confess his feelings for Jongin.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the Pepero CF hahhahahha xD  
> I couldn't help myself, I just had to write this.  
> I wrote this in less than half an hour so please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes /bows head/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! :D

Three years. That’s how long Sehun has been harboring a crush on the school’s soccer team’s captain, Kim Jongin. In those three years, he has never done anything to make Jongin aware of his feelings. Why? Obviously because he is afraid of rejection.

 

Actually he and Jongin are friends. Not on the best friend level, but he likes to think that they are close enough to be considered as good friend. They are in the same class and Jongin is his seatmate. Jongin likes to borrow his pen and sometimes notes when the tanned male fell asleep in the class. They don’t talk often but Jongin always greets him when they meet in the hallways or cafeteria. That...can be considered as friends right?

 

Anyway, he wants to stop being pathetic because it’s really hard to keep his feelings a secret when his object of infatuation is always near him. So, finally after three years, Sehun decides to tell Jongin about his feelings. He just needs to find a way to do it.

 

“Just tell him directly.” Chanyeol replies nonchalantly while stuffing the fries into his mouth. Some fries fall onto the table and Sehun grimaces at his friend.

 

“Directly how?” He chooses to ignore the mess the giant makes and focuses on his own burger instead.

 

“When you see him, just walk towards him and then say, ‘hi, I like you, do you want to date me?’”

 

Sehun judges his friend so hard but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to notice it because he is too busy eating his burger.

 

“You are not helping at all. I should have asked Kyungsoo-hyung.” Sehun sighs.

 

“I mean, that’s the easiest way to do it?” Chanyeol wipes his greasy hands on the tissue before he fishes out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Hyung! Can you at least wash your hands first? You are disgusting.” Sehun shrieks.

 

Chanyeol waves his free hand dismissively while his other hand is busy typing on the phone. “It’s not that dirty.”

 

“Oh God, I don’t know why my brother agreed to date a disgusting human being like you,” he facepalms.

 

“Shush, Baekhyun loves me for who I am. Your opinion doesn’t matter.” Chanyeol sends him a smirk before he continues to play with his phone.

 

“I pity my brother.” Sehun sighs dramatically.

 

“My shift is starting soon. You will be okay being alone right?”

 

“Please, I am not a baby.” Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

Chanyeol chuckles before he ruffles Sehun’s hair and Sehun yelps because he doesn’t want to get grease on his hair. “I hate you.” Sehun pouts because he isn’t able to protect his precious hair from those dirty hands.

 

“I am older than you and I am your brother’s boyfriend. Shouldn’t you treat me with respect?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him.

 

Sehun knows Chanyeol is not serious. Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s best friend since childhood before they started dating two years ago. Sehun has known Chanyeol for his whole life and he considers Chanyeol as his best friend. He knows Chanyeol does too.

 

“We don’t talk about this, Chanyeol.”

 

He laughs when Chanyeol tries to touch his hair again. “You will be late for your shift. Bye, _hyung._ ”

 

“We are not done yet, you little piece of shit.” Chanyeol makes the ‘i am watching you gesture’ before he walks away. But the smile on Chanyeol’s face gives it away and Sehun knows he is freed from the trouble already. Ah, the perks of being the baby of the family.

 

He takes out his phone and is about to call Baekhyun to pick him up when he spots someone coming into the restaurant. Kim Jongin.

 

His eyes widen before he tries to hide himself with the menu on the table. He must look really silly right now but he doesn’t want Jongin to see him. After several seconds have passed, he slowly puts the menu down and he almost falls off his chair when he sees Jongin sitting across him on the table.

 

After flailing unattractively in front of his crush, he straightens up on his chair and try to act like nothing just happened even though his face is probably as red as boiled crabs right now. 

 

“Who are you hiding from?” Jongin asks with a small curious smile on his face.

 

“U..uhm..” he stutters over his words and right at that moment Chanyeol walks out from the pantry room. “T-that guy!” He points at Chanyeol’s direction and Jongin immediately turns around to see who it is.

 

“Him? Why? Did he do something?” Jongin furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Uh..yeah. He kinda harassed me before you came.” He winces at his own answer but then Chanyeol did ‘harass’ him just now so he was not completely lying.

 

“What? Did you report it to the manager? Should I talk to him?” Jongin actually looks angry and Sehun panics.

 

“No, no! No it’s fine! It’s not serious. Really.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin doesn’t look convinced and Sehun doesn’t know what else to say to cover up his lies.

 

“Yes, I am fine.” Sehun hopes it’s enough to stop Jongin from talking to the restaurant’s manager because Chanyeol could get into trouble.

 

“Okay. I will let it slide this time. But next time if he harasses you again you need to report him, okay?” It feels like he is being reprimanded by his mother but this is different, it feels nice because it shows that Jongin cares about him.

 

“Okay.” He smiles shyly and hangs his head down to hide his blushing cheeks.

 

“Hi, may I take your orders, please?” A low voice that sounds all too familiar startles him. He lifts his head up and stares at Chanyeol in horror.

 

Chanyeol is sending him a knowing look and he has to hold back the urge to punch his future brother-in-law’s face. He knows he shouldn't have shown Chanyeol a picture of Jongin. 

 

“Did you harass my friend just now?” Jongin asks in an accusing tone.

 

“Eh? What?” Chanyeol’s smile disappears from his face and is replaced with pure surprise.

 

 _Fuck._ Sehun mentally curses at himself for creating this mess.

 

“My friend said you were harassing him earlier before I came here. Now, I want you to apologize to him. If not, I am going to report it to your manager.” Jongin threatens Chanyeol and Sehun is internally screaming.

 

Chanyeol turns to look at him and Sehun gives him a guilty yet pleading look. _I am sorry but can you please play along? I will explain everything to you later._ He hopes Chanyeol understands what he is trying to convey through his gaze.

 

The tall male releases a long and heavy sigh. “I am sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.” Chanyeol says and Sehun breathes out a sigh of relief. 18 years of friendship has its own perks.

 

“Sehun, do you forgive him?”

 

“Yes.” He answers without a moment of hesitation. Jongin looks a little bit surprised at how fast he answered but doesn’t say anything about it.

 

“Okay, you can leave now. I am not going to order anything.” Jongin dismisses Chanyeol.

 

“Ah, alright.” Chanyeol bows his head slightly and takes his leave, but not before glaring discreetly at Sehun who just sends him an apologetic smile.

 

“Hey, Sehun. Do you have time tomorrow?” Jongin suddenly asks.

 

Sehun tries to hold back the squeal that almost comes out because, is Jongin asking him out for a date? “Yes. I am free after school tomorrow. Why?” He hopes he doesn’t sound too excited.

 

“Exam is coming soon. You are the smartest kid in our class, so I am wondering if you could help me to study. Hehehe..” Jongin laughs sheepishly and even though he is feeling slightly disappointed because it’s not a date, he can’t deny that Jongin looks so cute being shy like this.

 

“Sure. So, tomorrow after class at the library?” He smiles brightly because suddenly he thinks that it’s not that bad since he will get the chance to spend more time with Jongin, only both of them.

 

“Great! Thank you, Sehun-ah. I need to go now. See you tomorrow.” Jongin grins at him before he stands up and walks away.

 

Once he is sure Jongin is no longer in the restaurant, he squeals so hard into his hands until he has tears in his eyes. Finally, his chance has come.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

He fiddles with his fingers while occasionally stealing glances at Jongin who falls asleep at the end of the table. They have been studying together for almost two hours and they are taking a short break right now and Jongin immediately fell asleep.

 

His urge to confess to Jongin is getting stronger and he has a feeling that now is the right time. But he still hasn’t come up with a plan yet. Just then, he spots something that is peeking out through his bag. As a punishment for him for causing Chanyeol a trouble at the restaurant yesterday, the giant has decided to fill his bag with boxes of pepero. For other people it might be nothing. But Sehun really hates it when his bag is filled with something useless. He always keeps his bag clean and tidy. That’s why it actually really pissed him off when he found the pepero boxes while he was in the class just now. He can’t just throw it away because it will be a waste.

 

A bright idea suddenly pops into his head and he quickly takes out all the pepero boxes from his bag and puts it on the table. He also takes out a black marker before he starts writing on one of the boxes. After he is done, he arranges the boxes into a straight line like a domino, all the way until it reaches Jongin. He tries to move as quietly as possible because he doesn’t want to wake Jongin up, yet.

 

He holds the last box in his hand and prays to God for everything to go well. He prepares himself mentally if things don’t go as he has planned. It gonna hurt like hell, but he won’t know if he doesn’t try.

 

Taking one last deep breath, he places the last box next to the other boxes before he pushes it. The boxes fall down one by one like domino and he holds his breath when the last box falls and hits Jongin right on his arm.

 

Jongin stirs in his sleep before he finally wakes up and turns around to look at what woke him up. Sehun watches with thumping heart as Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion before he picks up the pepero box. Jongin stares at the box but he looks like he doesn’t notice the note Sehun had left there because he doesn’t look confused or surprised.

 

“Is this for me? Thanks.” Jongin sends him a small smile before he opens the packaging and takes out one stick of pepero. “Hm, it’s good.” Jongin muses out loud after he took a bite.

 

Sehun can’t hide his disappointment at his failed attempt to confess to Jongin. He hangs his head as low as possible because his tears are threatening to come out and he doesn’t want Jongin to notice. He won’t be able to answer if Jongin ask him what happens to him.

 

He flinches in surprise when a box suddenly lands in front of him. He looks up and sees Jongin staring at him with a meaningful look in his eyes. Curious, he slowly reaches out his hand to pick up the box and his breath hitches when he reads what’s written under his note.

 

_Jongin, I like you. Do you like me too?_

 

_I thought it’s quite obvious already that I like you :)_

 

“You jumped to the conclusion too quickly.” Jongin teases him.

 

Sehun lets out an amused laugh at how the things turn out in the end. “Are you serious?” he points at Jongin’s reply on the box, “about this.”

 

Jongin moves his chair until he is now sitting right next to Sehun. Jongin wordlessly grabs his jaw before leaning in to press their lips together. “Do you believe me now?” Jongin asks after he pulls away.

 

Sehun opens his eyes and bites his lower lip. “Maybe if you kiss me more I will believe you.”

 

Jongin laughs until his eyes turn into pretty crescents that makes Sehun’s heart beats even faster than it already is. His heart practically explodes in pure joy when Jongin captures his lips for a kiss again, longer this time. He smiles into the kiss and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

 

He will have to thank Chanyeol later for filling his bag with the pepero boxes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
